A Whole New World 2, Escaping The Night
by Cherry Blossom Angel 18
Summary: The girls are back & this time they meet their favorite Murderer, Riddick. Introduced to the movies at 15, Lissa's been a fangirl ever since. Will something connect between the Angel and Riddick? Will he save them or will he abandon them?
1. What happened to going home!

A Whole New World

**A Whole New World 2,**

**Escaping the Night.**

**Chapter 1**

**What happened to going home?!**

"Ummm Luther? No offence but I really don't think you want to go home with us. We're nocturnal there. And besides what if we don't even go home? What if we get dropped off at I dunno Riddick's world?" Lissa said as they walked. Or rather she flew and they walked, towards the lake.

"That won't happen. Riddick and all of his worlds don't exist. They're movies Lissa." Luther said nonchalantly which made Lissa realize that a bit of teenaged girl common sense would do Fluffy-sama some good.

"Umm Excuse me fluffy-sama but this world, this place of Chobits and Persocoms and stuff doesn't exist either! We are in a MANGA" Lissa said stubbornly. Let him come up with an answer to _that. _Luther was rendered speechless.

"_Wow, how sad is this? A 16 year old girl has me thinking for an answer. Which is probably what she was aiming for… great. A __**child**__ is better at suggesting a point and confusing people then I am and I'm older then her by a number of years! Pathetic! …Why do they call me 'Fluffy-sama'??"_ Luther thought receiving a snort and a look from Alex.

"She's good at that; we all are. And we call you Fluffy-sama because you have these moments where you are emotionless like Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. And it doesn't matter that you're older then us. We know how to argue and suggest so we have the other person thinking. We do it all the time. At home." Alex said shrugging. The group walked to the lake when Lissa said,

"I still think you should stay here. You have a life here, a nice one by the looks of it. I won't take it away from you." She didn't sound sad instead she sounded stubborn and self sacrificial. Alex walked over and placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder reading her thoughts giving her a look saying, 'Are you sure about this Lissa?' The small teen nodded and smiled at Alex who in turn nodded once. Helena too walked over placing her arm around Lissa's shoulders.

"We are sisters. We—" She was cut off when Alex said,

"We work together." Then Lissa joined in, her voice too was clear and strong and self-sacrificial just like her sisters' voices had been.

"We work as one." Then all three at the same time finished it,

"We work as a team. Always have and always will."

"I sacrifice my cat ears, tail, and Telekinesis, so I can leave this world safely." Helena ad-libbed, sounding almost reluctant, before jumping into the lake. Alex looked at where Helena had disappeared with an eyebrow raised.

"Damn. … Nice adlibbing there Hells Bells…"

"Ditto Alex." Lissa said taking a few quick steps backwards cart wheeling into the lake saying between cartwheels, "I sacrifice my wings and power to heal so I can leave this world and join my sister where ever she is." There was a splash As Lissa landed in the lake, Alex looked down her sisters weren't there any more. She stepped forward.

"I might as well. Oh how I'll miss the telepathy! Oh well! Bye! I sacrifice my elf ears, wolf's tail, and telepathic power so I can join Helena and Lissa, where ever they are!" And with that she dove into the lake gracefully.

Not too long after Alex joined Lissa and Helena who were sitting in the sun squinting waiting for her to show up.

"Are we where I think we are?" Alex said when she appeared between Lissa and Helena completing the triangle.

"Depends on where you think we are!" Helena answered predictably.

"Ummm I think I jinxed it Alex... " Lissa said guiltily, before noticing Alex still had her elf ears. She blinked rapidly before getting up and moving Alex's long dark hair around so her ears her more visible. "Alex, You still have pointed ears, which MUST mean you still have you're tail and possibly telepathy!" Lissa and Alex both stared at Helena seeing her cat ears that blended into her dark hair easily. Alex and Lissa's heads turned quickly wide eyed and happy but surprised before she lifted her hair away from her back, turning so she was no longer facing Alex, who traced her sister's folded white wings, with her finger tips.

"Helena do you still have that throwing knife?" Alex said quickly looking at her as the hilt of the blade was held out towards her. Alex took it and ran her thumb along the blade's edge cutting her thumb. "Lissa think you can heal that?" Lissa turned and took Alex's hand touching the skin around the small cut with a finger. They all watched as the cut shrank 'til it was no more.

"Sweet!" All three shouted at once.

"But I thought we had gotten rid of them when we jumped through the water..." Helena said confusedly.

"Guess not!" Alex replied happily. "I'm glad of that too, I like my tail!"

"And I'm happy I have my wings! Besides should we run into the creatures 'round here healing will come in handy for cuts and stuff!" Lissa said standing up and brushing herself off before helping Helena to her own feet.

"Is this what it feels like to have asthma Liss? Like you can't breathe and you can't get enough air?" Helena asked breathing deeply.

"Close, pretty much like you're a fish out of water, Y'know? Or you are on a really high mountain and the altitude is messing with your breathing." Lissa said cracking her back quickly.

"The atmosphere is thinner here remember? You'll adjust to it in a while. So will I." Alex said breathing deeply as well.

"Then why isn't Lissa having breathing problems?" Helena asked. Lissa rolled her eyes and opened her wings thinking, _'Hello, Angel here! Which basically means, I'm dead!' _

"You aint dead girl. You still bleed. You're not dead." Alex said stubbornly after reading Lissa's thoughts. She didn't like the thought of having either of her sisters dead, not a pleasant thing to think about. Helena's eyes widened as she saw something heading straight for them.

"No but we're gonna be if we don't get moving right NOW!!" She said loudly causing Lissa and Alex to spin around.

"Oh no…" Lissa said.

"Oh _**HELL**_ no!! Scatter!!" Alex yelled and they did just that. Lissa took to the sky, as Alex and Helena ran in opposite directions from the unidentified **falling** object. The object crashed and skidded a few miles before coming to a stop. The girls re-grouped by the fallen object, it was quite large and very beat up. It took them a minute but the girls soon recognized it as a ship, or rather the remainders of a ship.

"Is this by any chance, what I think it is?" Helena said as they heard muffled yelling inside, and the girls looked at each other before Alex said,

"This is EXACTLY what you think it is Helena!"

"We should probably hide our, ummm, non human features y'know? So we don't raise any more alarms then we need to." Lissa said folding her wings in tightly under her long hair. Alex nodded as her tail wrapped around her body easily concealed by the slightly baggy shirt she wore. Helena flattened her cat ears to the top of her head hoping no one would notice them that way. There were sounds; more correctly screams of pain and agony, coming from in side the remainders of the ship. The sisters didn't need to hear what was being said, for they already knew. Owens was yelling at the docking pilot, Carolyn Fry, to get the piece of metal out of him, but then as she gripped it he screamed out,

'No! Don't you touch that! Don't you touch that handle!' Fry told every one to get out and they obliged walking out of the ruined ship and into the stifling desert heat. The Holy man and his boys' were the first to see the girls.

"Are you girls from the crash?" The holy man asked them as he and the boys walked towards them.

_"Uhh Alex... What do we tell him?"_ Helena thought to her sister.

_"Yes, we are from the crash or no we are from a different planet entirely and just came out of a manga?! He'd think us insane! Or he'd laugh at us…"_ Lissa continued Helena's thoughts.

"Yeah we're some of the survivors. Not many lived through the crash. There's like four of us left. us three plus one guy who stumbled off somewhere, don't know where though." Alex said speaking for the three of them. Lissa took a step forward and held a hand out to the Holy man.

"Hi! I'm Lissa. Just, don't call me Lissie. Please, NEVER call me Lissie." The holy man chuckled and shook her hand. "Don't worry about telling me your name Holy man, I'll never use it! I'm just going to call you Holy Man!" He chuckled again and then named the boys that followed him.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you guys." Alex said pulling her own long hair up into a high ponytail. "Oh, don't EVER call me Alexei! Alexis fine, Alex sure, Alexei no way!"

"We will keep that in mind Alex. And you? What's your name?"

"Helena. Call me what ever you want really, Lennie, Hells, Hells Bells, Helena, Don't care."

"Imam, it is good to meet you girls. You may of course call me Imam or as your younger sister seems to like calling me, Holy man." Imam said to Alex and Helena. All three broke out in laughs.

"Sorry Holy man, but you see Helena is my only older sister. Sadly Alex is younger then I am. I take after mom more. Well only in height really."

"Ah." Imam said smiling as a kid walked up. Judging by the looks they were a boy no older then 12 years old. But the girls new better, the 'boy' wasn't a boy at all he was in reality a 12-year-old girl with her hair cropped short so she looked like a boy. "Jack, These are three girls from the crash, Helena, Alexis, and Lissa. Girls, this is Jack." There were various versions of hello said. Imam turned to a young woman, with wavy dark hair, who was squinting against the sun.

"We should probably look for survivors Imam." She said as she looked at him.

"Shazza, These girls are three of the survivors." Imam said turning to Shazza before gesturing towards the girls.

"There may be more but as far as we know it's only us and some dude who's running around on this planet somewhere." Helena said in an almost non-caring voice.

"We can still look back at the crash if you like…" Lissa said noticing how they all, except her, were breathing deeper and harder trying to get more air.

"Those are some interesting dresses you two have on…" Young Jack said scanning Helena and Lissa from head to toe because they were still wearing their dresses and high heels from before. Alex, well it was EXTREMLY hard to get Alex to wear a dress OR high heels for that matter, so she was wearing her jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes; a very practical outfit for tromping across some goddess forsaken planet of sweltering desert heat.

"Heh yeah… looooong story. Very boring, you don't want to hear it." Helena said. Lissa was thinking up something just in case Helena's convincing wasn't enough for the 12 year old.

"Uh huh…" Jack said not really believing but not caring that much at the moment. The girls began walking and the others followed, the small group slowly growing. By the time they got to where the other half of the ship had crashed the only people missing from the group were, Riddick, and Fry. At least that's what they thought. What they didn't know was that someone else had followed them and was chatting causally with Riddick.

"There was talk of a search party but then they found this. It's hard to believe anyone could survive that." Shazza said as Fry joined them on top of what used to be the other half of the ship. One of the men, Paris,. spoke up and his labored breathing was audible in his voice,

"Is anyone else having trouble breathing?" He looked around at every one. who, except Lissa who was pretending to be distracted, nodded.

"Yeah I feel one Lung short." Shazza said nodding

"The atmosphere is thinner here. That's why its harder to breathe, you'll get used to it." Alex said shrugging as Lissa walked silently in circles on top of the ship remnants. Alex could hear her singing softly to herself in her head, Alex in turn hummed lightly back, her voice like one carried on the wind soft and faint but there.

"_Will the arms of the great mother ever surround me._

_Will the arms of the great mother ever surround me._

_I invoke the protection of Divine Mother's embrace._

_I invoke the protection of Divine Mother's grace." _Lissa and Alex sang silently, although they hummed aloud. Soon Helena, recognizing the tune as a protection spell, hummed along also singing in her head.

"_Thought you weren't Wiccan Hells." _Alex said internally, using her telepathy to communicate with her sister who acted like such a child at times it was ridiculous.

"_I'm not. But I do NOT wanna die." _Helena thought back

"Good!" Alex said aloud accidentally. "Oops, Didn't mean to say that out loud." Fry smiled wearily at Alex. Soon Fry and Zeke had wrapped the all dead up and Zeke dragged them to a hole he had dug to bury them. Jack and Shazza went off to work while Fry and Johns walked off talking. The girls, who had nothing better to do, went off to help Jack and Shazza.

"Need any help?" Helena said as all three poked their heads in, giving Shazza a mini-heart attack.

"Shit! Girls, don't do that to me! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Hehe Sorry Shazza!" Helena said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What did Owens mean by not touching the handle?" Johns asked giving Fry something to drink. "This is just between you and me Carolyn," He said after she hesitated. She looked at him and then explained that she had nearly killed every passenger on that ship and how Owens stopped her.

"For once I'm glad to be here." Johns said putting a baseball cap on Fry's blonde head before walking away. Little did she know Riddick was right behind her and had just cut off a lock of her hair. He smelled it as if to memorize her scent, and then he let it blow away. There was something unusual about the scent, human mixed with animal it seemed. Alex, Helena, and Lissa grinned as Jack told them how she had snuck up behind Paris and surprised him.

"I said, "He could get you right here, right under the jaw, and you'd never even hear him coming, 'cuz that's how _**good**_ Riddick is." He said, "Tell me something, did you run away from your parents or did they run away from you?" and then I came back!" Jack said causing the sisters to grin at her. Lissa was fan-girling over Riddick in her head, but she kept it there.

"_Lissa, you're fan-girling again!" _Alex laughed as Lissa shot her a glare.

"Tell me that was you just now." Paris said as he walked up behind them.

"What are you going on about? They've been right here helping me." Shazza said looking at him.

"Those noises, you mean to tell me that was some one…" Paris said the noises cutting him off. "Else…" Jack locked through a hole and she saw legs. She turned back to them and mouthed.,

'Riddick!?' every one flattened them selves against the side as Shazza had her weapon at the ready. She swung and almost hit some guy as Jack and the girls cried out,

"Stop!" Shazza stopped and the man said sounding relieved,

"I thought I was the only one who survived the crash!" Unfortunately Zeke, who thought he was Riddick, then shot him in the back.

"One more body to bury" Alex muttered after Zeke had run up and gone,

"Crikey! I thought it was him! I thought it was Riddick." Zeke then dragged the man's body the hole where, little did he know, he would soon be eaten alive by beasties. Zeke noticed a hole in the side of the hole that he had dug. He went to go investigate it when he was attacked in the darkness there. He screamed and hollered, Riddick heard him, so did every one else. Shazza and the girls ran towards the sound. Johns tripped Riddick when he ran; Shazza followed him and Kicked Riddick While he was down, littleraly. The girls ran after Shazza with Fry close behind them. Fry restrained her while the girls shooed Johns away and crouched by Riddick. Lissa placed her hand over his eyes; far enough away that she wasn't touching his skin but close enough that she cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Lissa, be careful." Fry said knowing Riddick was a murderer but didn't realize he wouldn't hurt her, Alex, Helena, or Jack.

"It's alright, He's not going to hurt her." Helena said squinting up at Fry.

"How do you know that?" Fry said skeptically.

"Because if he wanted to hurt her or any of us for that matter, He'd have done it already." Alex said.

"Let's get him back to the ship." Johns said. The girls backed off as Johns restrained him, pulled him to his feet and then led him back to the ship. The girls walked with Jack and the four of them followed just talking to each other. Johns restrained Riddick at the ship even more. Not long after Fry went in and asked him,

"So where's the body?" She was met by silence. "Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" More silence. "Look, you told Johns you heard something." Some more silence. "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me that's your choice, but just so you know, there's a debate right now as to whether or not we should just leave you hear to die." She started to walk off when Riddick said quietly,

"You mean the whispers?" She turned and walked back before whispering,

"What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish but if you cut it with peppermint snaps that goes away of course."

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days I'd take that as a compliment, but it ain't me you got to worry about now."

"Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Fry took a few steps towards him.

"mmm Closer." She took a few steps closer still. He surprised her by standing up quickly and leaning against his restraints towards her. She backed off panting and he turned his head to the four girls standing in the corner by the ladder.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack said

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick said before turning his head back to Fry.

"'K I can do it." Jack said and Lissa smacked her forehead quietly knowing how this was going to influence the 12 year old.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you're never gonna see day light again." Jack was silent and so was every one else until Riddick continued, "Then you gotta dig up a doctor. Pay him 20 Menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on you're eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack said.

"Exactly." Riddick replied turning his head to smile at Jack and the girls.

"Leave." Fry said a little too harshly. "Leave." She repeated, this time softer. Jack took what she needed and climbed the ladder. Lissa's wings started itching and her nose twitched.

"_Ack! My wings itch!" _Alex suppressed a laugh as the three of them climbed the stairs. Riddick followed them with his eyes and knew that there was something different about them. He turned back to Fry,

"Cute kid." He was referring to Jack but then added, "The older girls are pretty as well. Did I kill a few people? Sure." He began to sit back down." Did I kill Zeke? …No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's NOT in the hole. We looked." Fry said.

"Look deeper." Riddick said his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.


	2. Attack of the Flying Beasties!

A Whole New World 2

**A Whole New World 2**

**Escaping The Night**

**Ch. 2: **

**Attack of the Flying Beasties**

"Look Fry, I suggested it I'm going to do it. I'll go look in the hole. I'll be fine." Alex said. Lisa and Helena had put up a good fight for a while; offering to go in instead of her but of course Alex wouldn't allow it so they gave up. Fry began arguing with her then.

"Fry, give it up She's going to go whether we say ok or not that's part of who she is." Helena said. Fry sighed,

"Alright, but Alex, be careful!"

"Will do!" Alex said a little too cheerfully. She clipped the rope onto her belt loop and climbed through the hole. Alex crawled for a while until she could finally stand up. She made mental notes on what she saw. She aimed the flash light behind the corner and found the bled

"Yeesh. Well I found part of 'im…" She spun around when she heard a slithering noise behind her. She saw something move on the wall right as she turned around. "Aw Shit. Man eating creatures. Great." She dodged and let out a high-pitched yelp like scream as one flew at her. "Helena!! Lissa!! HELP!!" She yelled loudly. Lissa was pacing and clenching her fists, trying to keep her anxiety from showing.

"C'mon Alex, Where are you?" she said as she and Helena paced in different directions.

"Lissa?! Helena!? Can any one hear me?! Damnit, I'm over here you deaf dorks!!" Alex yelped again and lost her footing sliding down the hole slightly, she regained footing quickly and started hollering at the top of her lungs. Helena's cat ears perked up as she caught Alex's screams for help, Lissa's head shot up and looked at her sister who then bolted,

"Alex!" She yelled and took off flying after Helena. The two girls reached the source of Alex's yelps and they started digging a hole in it just big enough to get her out. Johns and Imam soon came in brandishing picks and tore chunks of it off until they could successfully grab Alex's arms and drag her out,

"Damn you're deaf!" Was the first thing Alex said before Lissa and Helena tackled her.

"Sorry!!" It was typical of Helena to reply with an apology.

"You ok? You're not hurt are you?" It was typical of Lissa to make sure she was ok before anything else.

"Well I'm going to need a new pair of shoes when this is all over…" Alex said lifting her foot with a slightly mutilated tennis shoe held together at the seams quite literally. But thankfully her foot wasn't bleeding… or missing for that matter. Lissa hugged her sister tighter thanking the goddess repeatedly.

"We have Flying Beastiiies!! Ack!! A little help please!!" She shrieked as a flying beastie tried to bring her back down for dinner. Only problem was that SHE was the dinner! Lissa and Helena got yanked backwards with her and johns and the Holy man unclipped the rope from her belt loop.

"Thank you." Fry walked up to the three girls eyebrows raised.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"Umm Later?" Lissa said hoping to buy them some time. Sure she and Helena had just blown their cover but Helena had also just saved Alex's ass. The three walked back to the ship just talking.

"Finally found something worse then me huh?" Riddick said knowing several things Johns didn't. First that the sisters were hiding there, Second that an old friend of Helena's a young man by the name of Luther was also hiding quietly, and Third, that Johns was a supreme idiot.

"So here's the deal, you work without chains, without bit, and without shivs, you do what I say when I say it."

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

"The truth is, I'm tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking you could've died in the crash."

"My recommendation, Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wanna-be ass. Ghost me mother-fucker that's what I'd do to you." Johns shot the gun just above Riddick's head. Riddick brought his arms down before johns said,

"I want you to remember this moment, the way it could've gone but didn't. Here." Johns held out Riddick's goggles and Riddick reached for them surprising Johns my taking the gun instead.

"Fuck you!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick said before throwing the gun aside and taking his goggles back from Johns. Fry released a power cell and Imam took it.

"Just one?"

"For now." The holy man and one of his boys carried the cell between them as they walked. Paris dropped a bottle of Shiraz and ran back to get it. But Riddick got there first with the girls trailing behind him; two on foot one in the air casting a shadow over her sisters.

"Paris P. Olgilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." Riddick grinned and the girls stopped behind him watching and smiling.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." He took Paris's hand and shook it. Helena looked around Riddick at Paris and added,

"Comedian!" the girls laughed at that they tried to stifle it but it didn't work too well.

"Th-that's a particularly good Shiraz it is. I-i-i-it's quite a lovely drop. It's very expensive." Paris said as Riddick opened and drank the alcoholic drink.

"By all means please help your self." He said as Riddick finished the bottle off. They continued on and soon Imam, Paris, and two boys had found water. The girls were with Fry and the others at the skiff. When Jack came back with her head shaved and goggles she received some strange looks. The girls grinned at her and Alex shook her head.

"What?" The question was aimed at Fry but anyone could've answered it.

"It's the winner of the look alike contest." Paris said causing Lissa to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Alex and Helena looked at each other and then down at their sister who was grinning like mad. Alex grinned and mouthed,

'Fan girl moment!' Causing Helena to laugh slightly and nod. After a bit of discussing about the former inhabitants of the planet Imam went looking for Ali.

"These people didn't leave, c'mon. Do you really think they left with their clothes on the hooks photos on the shelves?" Riddick said throwing some common sense in.

"Maybe they had weight limits you don't know." Shazza retorted.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fuckin' emergency."

"He's fuckin' right." Jack and the girls said. Johns looked at Jack and said,

"Watch your mouth." He turned to the girls and said, "you too."

'Dude, we've been cussing since we were in 7th grade.' Is what Alex _almost _said if Fry hadn't stepped in.

"They're just saying what we're all thinking. So what happened? Where are they?" Riddick was about to answer that when Imam came in asking,

"Has any one seen the little one? Ali?!" The girls looked at each other and right when Riddick said

"Has anyone checked the Coring room?" they stood up and practically ran out the door. Meanwhile Ali had somehow figured out how to open the skylight and was on the verge of being scared shitless. The girls ran to the Coring room and slid in through the hole he'd crawled through one at a time. He screamed and everyone else stood up, the girls, who were already inside, were chasing him down trying to get close enough to tackle him to the ground. When they got close enough they grabbed, tackled, and Lissa spread her wings out over them.

"Ali, do not get up. I repeat do not get up." Helena whispered and the boy nodded quickly. Soon gunshots were heard blowing the door's lock apart.

"Ali!" Imam called walking inside. Riddick considered calling out to the girls but then he decided against it.

"Girls?" Fry called.

"_We're here. Ali is safe we grabbed him don't worry. He's a little scratched but nothing Lissa can't fix."_ Alex told Fry telepathically. Another cloud of beasties flew by and Lissa tucked her head back down quickly.Imam and, surprisingly, Riddick, who was intrigued by the strange girls, walked over to them. He knew something was different about them since he'd smelled them but know it made sense, why they smelled so different.

"You can get up now." Riddick said causing Lissa to look up and slowly close her wings, ready to snap them back out and cover who ever was nearby at a moments notice. She pushed herself up into push-up position, but instead of doing push ups she brought her knees up to her arms and stood up on the balls of her feet. She walked over to Alex held out her hands and, when Alex had a secure grip on them, she pulled her arms back causing Alex to lift off the ground. Of course Lissa always had a bit of help with that, Alex would push off the ground with her feet a bit. They both walked over to Helena extended a hand each and, grabbing her hands tightly, they pulled her to her feet. Helena flew up and forward slightly before landing with an audible 'thud'. The girls had been helping each other up that way for years. Alex held out a hand for Ali and he took it pulling himself to his feet.

"Alright Ali, let me see you. Ok couple o' cuts nothing too drastic…" As she muttered Lissa healed the poor kid, he was shaking like a leaf.

"He's all yours Holy man." Alex said when Lissa was done working her magic. Imam rushed forward to hug the boy as the girls dusted each other off.


	3. Trapped

**A Whole New World 2**

**Escaping The Night**

**Ch. 3: **

**Trapped.**

Imam thanked the girls a thousand times over before Alex rolled her eyes giving him a 'you can stop now' look and he did. The girls walked away or at least Alex walked away Lissa hopped on one foot while trying to get her other high-heeled shoe back on her small foot.

"Ack!" she said as she nearly fell over. Luckily Riddick caught her, unluckily she now had one foot up in the air with her shoe half way on and was staring, upside-down, at Riddick, whom she fan-girled over… a LOT. Riddick was staring down at her and then looked at her foot. She wiggled it trying to get the shoe on but instead it fell off completely. "Damn it. That was supposed to work. Hells could you give me a little help with the shoe…?" Helena and Alex stood there snickering at their sister who was obviously embarrassed by the fact that the drool worthy murderer Riddick had just caught her.

"What do you want me to do? Put your foot down Lissie, I don't want to smell it. Give me your other foot." Helena ordered and Lissa obliged. Helena undid the ribbons that wound up and around stopping below Lissa's knee. She took the shoe off grabbed the other then took Lissa's hand and pulled her free of Riddick, only to march her over to a hole in the ground. Alex followed closely dragging Riddick with her, which was no easy task.

"Helena what are you doing?" Lissa said looking at her sister with a look of sheer horror as to what she could only guess her sisters were planning.

"Oh nothing Lissie-chan!" Alex replied in a sugary sweet tone of voice that usually got her side poked.

"Don't call me Lissie!" Lissa said glaring at Alex, who laughed but this wasn't her usual laugh, this time it was absolutely positively evil.

"Oh dear Goddess…" Lissa said trying to get away from her sisters and an amused Riddick. She wasn't fast enough; Alex and Helena grabbed an arm and lowered her into the pit as far as they could before letting go. A few minutes later there was a small "Oof! Ow..." That echoed to the top. Riddick, who has a soft spot for those he considered kids and for those he liked, jumped down after her. He landed beside her in the dark as she called up to her sisters, "You had better be glad I can heal myself as well as others else you'd be paying my medical bills!!!" Riddick chuckled and removed his goggles so he could see better. He saw a light bluish purple light radiating from Lissa's hand, but then again she was pretty much purple in his night accustomed eyes any way.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she looked around trying to determine his exact location.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well I can't see anything down here but other then that I'm good."

"Alright." He said and her night blind eyes fixed on him. She stood up and walked toward him hands out searching for him. He smiled and moved to the side letting her hands touch the side of the hole.

"Riddick, stop moving. I can't figure out where you are if I can't find you." Lissa said with a small laugh. She kept one hand on the rocks in the wall as she walked around sweeping her other hand to her side and in front of her until she found Riddick's arm. Lissa grinned and said quietly, "Found ya!" Alex was trying to contain her laughter as she listened to Riddick's thoughts.

"_She's so small… She looks like a doll… a 5'3" tall doll but a doll no less. She looks fragile like she's made out of porcelain but that can't be true she survived a pretty long fall with little injury that was gone in a matter of seconds. She's really kind of…" _He shook his head quickly, _"What am thinking!? She's a child! A very strange child at that Hell I don't even know how old she is." _He looked at Lissa and paid close attention to her small face memorizing every detail He could. _"She looks like she's 14 or 15… she's probably the youngest of the three of them."_

"_She's 16 and she's the middle child! One of her favorite things to say when we try to get her to choose sides is 'don't put me in the middle of this! I want no part in it!' which Helena sometimes replies with 'I'm not, you were born in the middle Lissa.' She hates that! Oh! And don't call her Lissie it pisses her off MAJORLY! Hells and I do it __because__ it pisses her off and we think its fun to do that! Although it hurts sometimes too… any way, I'm giving you tips because it's quite obvious that you like her!" _Alex told Riddick telepathically while laughing her buttocks off as Riddick looked around. Forgetting Alex was telepathic when he remembered that he denied it.

"_What? I do not!"_

"_Stop lying Riddick we all know that you like her! …Ok well Lissa doesn't know yet but she'll know soon enough!" _

"_You know what? I'm going ignore you now." _It was silent for a few seconds then before Lissa began to sing "Rush" By Aly & Aj.

"**Into your head, into your mind out of your soul, race through your veins. You can't escape, you can't escape. Into your life, into your dreams, out of the dark, sunlight again. You can't explain, you can't explain. Can you feel it? Can you feel it rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head? Can you feel it? Can you feel it?**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over! Be every color that you are! Into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try.**

**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round, Lifting your feet right off the ground, you can't believe it's happening now.**

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head? Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over! Be every color that you are! Into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try.**

**It takes you to another place imagine everything you can. All the colors start to blend,**

**Your system overloads again. **

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head? Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over! Be every color that you are! Into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try.**

**Don't let nobody tell you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't let nobody tell you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, be every color that you are! Into the rush now,**

**You don't have to know how know it all before you try! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" **Lissa looked down at her feet when she felt, rather then saw, Riddick staring at her in some thing similar to amazement. "Sorry" she muttered. "I just… don't like silence very much…"

"_Try at all Lissie"_ Alex chimed in heard only by Lissa.

"ALEX, YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR TELEPATHIC MOUTH!" Lissa yelled at her sister. Riddick laughed and Lissa asked, "SO, how do you propose we get out of this mess? I can fly but you can't, and I'm not about to leave you down here." She crossed her arms and looked at his shiny eyes, finding her self mesmerized by the sight him she turned away.

"I… could carry you out." She looked up,

"Try climbing out first. If you can climb out I'll fly up and meet you there."

"Can you fly out of here? It's not to small?"

"I hope not." Lissa mumbled. Riddick picked Lissa up and put her on his back. She was surprised and turned slightly red even though secretly she was VERY embarrassed. _"Wh—what---what's he doing? He's… Carrying me? But---but why?"_

"_Maybe He __**LIKES**__ you Lissie-chan!!!" _Alex said mocking her sister.

"**HE DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Lissa yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I don't what?" Riddick asked smiling.

"N-nothing." Lissa said tucking her face between her arm and his shoulder.

"_Her face is warm… Is she blushing?"_ Riddick thought but he did not dare say it out loud. He continued climbing and soon enough they reached the top. When the got there Lissa's white wings and flew over to Alex and Helena glaring down at them.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to run." She said a cruel smile on her lips in place her usual kind one. Alex and Helena scrambled to their feet laughing hysterically, knowing that Lissa wouldn't hurt them _too_ badly. "5… 4… 3… 2…2 and a half… 2 and three quarters…1…" Lissa started flying after the other two. "ZERO!!!!!" Lissa being in the air opposed the ground caught up with them quickly. She snapped her wings shut and dropped on them. Giving them no worse then a few bruises. "There. My revenge is done. Now, are you ok? Nothing worse then a bruise or two right?"

"We're alright, yeah only a few bruises nothing horrible Lissie-chan." Helena said.


	4. Ring of Fire

**A Whole New World 2**

**Escaping The Night**

**Ch. 4: **

"**Ring of Fire."**

"Riddick, Are you ok? You didn't get hurt when you jumped down did you? Or when you climbed out?" Lissa said walking over to him. Riddick shook his head silently lying. He had gotten several cuts on the palms of his hands, but they didn't hurt.

"Why did you do it? Come to my rescue I mean." Lissa asked before snatching his hands and healing them.

"Because, you can't see in the dark and you're a kid." Lissa laughed.

"I'm hardly a kid, I'm 16. Any way, thanks." Saying that she flew a few feet and kissed Riddick's cheek before flying off to go do something else.

Mean while, Johns was filling Fry in on he details of Riddick's escape and Fry would soon find out that what Riddick would tell her about Johns being a merc and a morphine junkie was all true.

Two of Imam's boys started speaking in frantic Arabic to Fry who said,

"I'm not your fucking Captain." She walked outside to see the girls in their odd outfits and Paris and Shazza all standing together staring at the beginning of the solar eclipse.

"If we need anything from the crash ship I suggest we get on, that sand cats solar." Shazza said as she walked towards it. The girls and every one piled in and Jack asked,

"Where's Riddick?!" Paris replied,

"Leave him, he wouldn't wait for us." Just then Riddick landed behind Paris,

"Thought we'd lost you." He said after standing up next to Riddick. The girls and Jack chuckled quietly. Lissa chewed on her thumbnail, an old habit that happened when nervous or embarrassed. The ride to the crash site was a bumpy one and not exactly a short one. Riddick had Jack duck a few times without having said a word. Upon arriving at the crash site several people unloaded and Paris ran off to get some thing.

"Where are you going?" Shazza called after Paris.

"Just to get a few things, you would leave with out me would you?" Exasperated, Shazza turned the sand cat off while she, Jack, and the girls waited. Jack the got off to stare at the fast approaching eclipse. For a few minutes before rushing back to the sand cat and trying to make it work by cleaning the window that let the sun light through. When the eclipse was almost total the flying beasties soared out in to the open.

"Beautiful…" Riddick whispered.

"_Deadly." _Alex said in his mind as she, Helena, and Lissa ran past.

"JUST A SUGGESTION, BUT PERHAPS YOU SHOULD FLEE!!!!" Paris yelled. Two seconds later every one else started running. "COME ON!!!" Yelled Paris again trying to get them to hurry after a few minutes every one but Shazza and Riddick was safe.

"Get down!" Fry called to the remaining runners. Shazza leapt and rolled down a hill Riddick did the same. The creatures flew over them and thinking he could make it Shazza stood and ran, unfortunately the creatures saw her and attacked, eating her in half.. Riddick then stood and walked back to every one.

"I really thing we should get inside. We have to be in side in order to close the door. C'mon lets go! Lets go go go!" Paris said practically picking Jack up and retreating into the dark. Fry looked behind her and asked,

"What is it Riddick? What is it now?" her voice soft.

"Like I said, it ain't me you've got to worry about." Total darkness then fell, and a flashlight illuminated their sanctuary.

"She should have stayed down. If only she'd stayed down she'd be ok." Jack said sadly.

"You remember the bone yard? These might just be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Johns said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Jack asked before Paris said,

"Are these the only lights we have? I-i-is that everything?" Fry replied,

"No, there's a cutting torch on the floor here some where I just can't find it."

"Quiet please every one!" Imam said as he pressed his ear to the wall hearing the beasties make high-pitched noises. Soon they were in a smaller space with Paris being a claustrophobic sour puss.

"Great now we're trapped in an even smaller space! I hate this!"

"Don't go getting claustrophobic on us now Paris!" Alex said crossing her arms. Imam leaned against one of the walls causing Lissa to say quietly,

"Umm Imam… I wouldn't lean against that if I were you. Should a beastie figure out we're in here it could stab you or close to you scaring the shit out of you and everyone else."

"Do not worry my child, I will be fine." Imam said smiling. Lissa rolled her eyes and counted in her head,

"_5,4,3,2,1, 0."_ Once she got to zero a sharp horn poked through quickly, scaring him and every one else excluding Lissa and her sisters. "I told you so." Soon Riddick, using a make shift blowtorch, cut a hole in another wall allowing them to get out. He then went exploring and found one of the creatures munching on something or other he hid in the shadows until one of the older boys, Hassan, found the creature as well. Then he slowly moved out of the shadows saying,

"Extremely bad timing…" Hassan was scared silly and was panting while Riddick told him, "Just don't run…" Fry then called out for him,

"Riddick?" he replied with,

"Don't stop burning." He spoke slowly and clearly with out moving his lips too much. The creature was then above Riddick and the boy, after Riddick sank back into the shadows Hassan ran and was eaten by a creature. Riddick came out of the shadows for a moment before running back a beastie hot on his tail. Hearing footsteps Helena shone a flashlight in the direction they were coming from, temporarily blinding Riddick. He then dodged out of the way so that the light hit the beastie scorching it. Lissa ran over to Riddick,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, temporarily blinded but other wise I'm fine." Lissa placed her hand over his eyes,

"Close your eyes, this is going to be bright." After he closed them she healed them. "You can open them now." She said quietly secretly wanting to kiss something more then just his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Sure." She then walked over to where everyone was examining the creature.

"_Ooooh Lissa!!!! You like him don't you?!" _Alex cooed inside Lissa's mind.

"_No, of course not. Don't be silly Alex, of course I don't like him!" _Time passed on and soon Lissa was pulled out of her thoughts by fry's voice saying,

"So we got one cutting torch, 2 handlights, there's gotta be something we can get out of the crash ship."

"Spirits. Any thing over 45 proof burns rather well." Paris said.

"How many bottles you got?" Fry asked him,

"I don't know, I'll check."

"Ok, Johns you've got some flares. So, maybe we've got enough light."

"Enough for fuckin' what?" Johns said sourly.

"We stick to the plan! We get the four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock." Fry said clearly annoyed by his attitude. Paris, sounding slightly drunk and hopeless chimed in,

"Look I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact but that sandcat's solar, it won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells. We drag them what ever it takes."

"You mean tonight? With those things still out there?" Jack said sounding very scared.

"Alright, now how long can this last? A few hours? A day tops?" Johns said

"I had the impression from the model that the two planets were moving as one, and there would be a lasting darkness." Imam said.

"No, those suns have to come up sometime and if these creatures are phobic about light, we just sit tight and we let the sun come up."

"I'm sure somebody else said that. Lock inside that coring room." Fry replied morbidly.

"We need to think about every body now. Especially the kids. How scared is this boy going to be out there in the dark?"

"Don't use him like that."

"Like what?"

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear."

"Why don't you shut your fuckin' mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide."

"I'm waiting." Then there was a short moment of silence before Fry broke it. "How much you weigh Johns?"

"What's it matter Carolyn?"

"How Much?" Fry said loudly.

"Around 79 kilos…"

"'Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you can't come up with a better plan."

"Is That Fuckin' Right?!" Johns stood up and pulled out his gun crossing the short space between them but not before Lissa did. She stood between them arms and wings spread out in front of Fry. Riddick jumped to his own feet as well to not only get between Fry and the gun but also to get between Lissa and the gun. But as soon as Riddick was up Johns placed the gun under Riddick's chin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa where you goin'?" While Johns was distracted Alex and Helena ran to Lissa's side.

"This solves nothing." Imam said watching the six people in front of him. Riddick smiled and lifted his goggles and began to tap Johns's leg. That caused Lissa to laugh quietly, quickly she snapped her large white wings shut when Johns put the gun away and sat down.

"And you are sure you can get us there, even in the dark?" imam asked Fry who had been talking softly to Jack.

"No I can't." she turned her face away from Imam to Riddick and finished her sentence, "But he can." That made Riddick stop and turn slightly. Lissa smiled at him and wrapped the ribbons that kept her high heels on around her shins tying a bow below each of her knees before standing up and pulling her long brown and blonde hair up into a high pony tail. Soon they were slowly filing outside waving lights in front of them. Fry scanned the area before them with the light and soon Riddick was moved to the front.

"Looks clear" he said and then Johns moved to the front. Then suddenly a creature jumped out of hiding and every one dropped to the ground,

"You said clear!" johns said angrily.

"I said it _looked _clear!"

"Well how's it look now?"

"Looks clear." Riddick said with a small smile. Shortly there after they were in the crash ship scurrying around getting lights and a make shift sled and of course the power cells. Lights wrapped around their bodies they ran. Lissa flew above them watching Riddick wondering what he was thinking. A torch fell and Jack said,

"Wait!" Jack then removed her protective lights and went after it.

"Jack!" Fry and the girls yelled. Lissa flew after hoping she'd get to the kid before they were spotted by the creatures, however the sound of gunfire proved she hadn't been fast enough. Seeing Jack she began to dive, Paris then began to crawl while muttering,

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" over and over again.

"PARIS! GET BACK HERE!" Fry yelled. Lissa closed her wings so she would fall faster. She tackled Jack right as Paris killed the power that gave them the light.

"Jack? You alright? You hurt?" Lissa whispered and felt Jack's head shake. "That's good, just stay still for a bit ok?" then a sickening squelch sound was heard and had Lissa eaten anything in the past day she would have emptied her stomach right then and there. Instead she simply held her breath and turned her face away from the bleeding Paris.

"_Liss, can you work your magic on him?" _Alex asked

"I can try." Just then an old song-like chant came to her mind. "Alex start trying to summon fire."

"_Lissa what're you talking about? We've tried that before, it's never worked!"_

"We were human before Alex, we're not now, so just start singing!" Lissa said standing up.

"…_Alright, but don't be a grouch when I say I told you so."_

"Spirits of fire come to us,

We will kindle the fire.

Spirits of fire come to us,

We will kindle the fire.

We will kindle the fire,

Dance the magic circle round,

We will kindle the fire,

We will kindle the fire." The two sang together. The two girls sang the song-like chant three times and still nothing happened.

"I was supposed to die in France… I never even saw France…" He took a gulp of liquor and then there was a burst of flame, exposing the creatures that encircled him. Alex, Lissa, and Helena all gasped in wide-eyed surprise.

"Woah…" Jack said.

"_What are they all gasping about? Holy… Shit…" _Riddick thought turning to look at them but having to turn away quickly.

"Talk about a 'Ring of Fire'…" Helena laughed slightly.

"I told you so Lissa."

"Oh shut up Alex, it was worth a shot!"


	5. Chomp

**A Whole New World 2**

**Escaping The Night**

**Ch. 5: **

**Chomp.**

"Well it's good to see you're okay." Lissa shot Johns a death glare she had adopted and modified from Alex. He looked over and saw and mentally flinched. The girl had 'I hope you die' written all over her face. Riddick watched a few creatures fight over Paris's body. Fry came up behind him and said,

"Do I even wanna know?" Lissa sat next to her sisters her head on Alex's shoulder with her grey eyes closed trying to ignore the growing headache she was getting from the faint surge of emotions she could just barely feel from everybody. She opened them and looked at Fry as Riddick looked at Jack, who was scared to death rightfully so, and then looked at Lissa who answered Fry while closing her eyes,

"No Fry, you don't." Alex could hear them all wondering what was going to happen, if they could trust Riddick, and who exactly she and her sisters were.

Soon they were on their feet again and Lissa went between running and flying so she could ignore the steadily growing emotional chaos inside her mind better. Soon everyone saw that they had circled.

"That canyon up ahead, I circled once to buy us some time." Riddick said.

"I think we should go now." Johns stated

"Oh I don't know about that, it's death row up there, especially with the girl bleeding." The two other guys looked around and couldn't see any cuts on Fry, Helena, Alex, or Lissa. But they left one unaccounted for, the one that the sisters were near.

"The fuck you talking about? She's not cut." Johns said, referring to Fry.

"Not her," Riddick said turning around, "Her." He looked at Jack; he wasn't looking at either Alex or Helena at Jack's sides nor Lissa who hovered above, all three smiling a smile that said 'you are all, _**idiots!**_', but straight at Jack. Fry shocked and surprised turned to face the four girls looking at each one in turn, three shook their heads but one looked mortified.

"You gotta be kidding me." Johns said unhappily.

"I- I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy, I thought they might stop always messing with me." Jack said near tears dropping to a crouch after Fry said,

"Jesus Jack!" Remorseful Fry walked over and crouched beside the poor girl as Lissa flew over and gave Riddick a quick hug before flying back and landing next to her sisters. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you really bleeding?"

"Could've left me at the ship Fry, that's how come I didn't say something sooner."

"They've had a nose open for her ever since we left. I case you hadn't noticed they go on blood." Riddick had turned back away from the sobbing girl before Fry stood up,

"Look this is not gonna work, we have to go back." Johns turned to her slowly and asked,

"What'd you just say?" silence. "You're the one who got us out here in the first place, risking our lives."

"I was wrong, ok? I admit it, can we just get back to the ship?"

"I dunno Carolyn nice breeze, wide open space, I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here."

"What? Are you high again? Just listen to your self Johns."

"No, no, no. You're right Carolyn, what's to be afraid of? My life's a steaming pile of shit anyhow! So I say mush on, the canyons only a couple hundred meters ahead and thne its skiff city. So why don't you butch up and stuff a cork in this fuckin kid and lets go." Johns yelled and Lissa crumpled to her knees in anguish, pain and frustration, but mostly pain. Her fingers were frantically rubbing her temples eyes squeezed shut with tears of pain somehow escaping and rolling down her cheeks, her small child-like face twisting in a grimace of pain.

"_She_ is the captain, we should listen to her." Imam said sanding beside Fry.

"Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice us all…"

What's he talkin' about?" Jack said tears in her voice.

"This does not help us, Johns."

"During the crash, she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin. She tried to kill us in our sleep!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"We are fucking disposable! We're just walking ghosts to you!"

"Shut your fucking blowhole!"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING LISSA!!!!!" Helena yelled as Johns threw Fry on the ground after she charged him.

"FINE, FINE! You made your point, we'd all be scared."

"Oh Carolyn, how much you weigh now?"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND 'STOP IT' OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF JOHNS?" Alex cried out angrily as she imagined storming over to Johns in order to punch him. Instead she settled for turning and sitting in front of her sister, her long hair tucked behind one pointed ear, worry and immense concern was written all over her face. Her eyes watered before Lissa smiled slightly and said,

"A wise girl once told me that nobody was allowed to make me cry, not even indirectly. I laughed a little and she wiped away my tears fighting back ones of her own. I reached for her and said 'Come here you need a hug just as much as I do.' She laughed and hugged me real tight. That wise, wise girl… was you Alex." Lissa smiled at Hells and Alex.

"Now, how do you ever remember all this stuff Lissie-chan?" Alex asked incredulously. standing up and pulling Helena to her feet before they both turned to Lissa and extended a hand each pulling her up in to the air where she snapped her wings open and pulled them with her as she flew up a few feet more before setting them down gently and falling face first onto the ground.

"Ouch. So that's what this new power does to her flight pattern after an attack. Huh, not pleasant." Helena noted helping Lissa to her feet.

"Verdict's in, the light moves forward." Johns said bitterly and reluctantly they all fell in behind Johns. Soon Riddick joined Johns at the head of the group they talked and johns said,

"Well what if you're one of 5?"

"I'm listening." Riddick replied.

"What're they doing up there?" Jackie said and Imam answered,

"They're talking about the canyon I suppose, how to get us through."

"Battle field doctors get to decide who lives and dies all the time."

"Kept calling it murder when I did it."

"Either way I figured it's something you can grab onto. We drag the body 40/50 feet behind us,"

"Nice embellishment."

"Well I don't want to feed 'em just wanna 'em off our scent."

"So which one caught your eye?" Riddick turned and looked behind him.

"Don't look! Christ. What the hell's wrong with you? Alright enough of this shit, you do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." Riddick knew which girl Johns was talking about, little 12 year old Jackie. "It's not too big a job for you is it?"

Riddick turned around, "I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

"Then like who?" there was a moment of silence before Riddick attacked Johns. Gunshots were fired and Fry started ushering every one away. They fought and Riddick said,

"One rule, stay in the light. Remember that moment." Riddick picked up his shiv after getting up off the ground and he sliced Johns's back.

"Should've never taken the chains off Johns! You were one brave fuck before. Really badass, chains, gage, the badge." With that Riddick vanished into the night.

"Told you to ghost me." Johns was then attacked by a flying creature, he was then stabbed by a creature and they all soon feasted upon his flesh and blood by first biting his head off with an audible chomp.

"Back to the ship huh? Just huddle together 'till the lights burn out. 'Till you can't see what's eating you that the big plan?" Riddick said when he caught up to them.

Lissa started to go toward him but Jackie caught her arm and Imam was ready to keep any one back.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked.

"Which half?" Riddick replied rhetorically.

"We're going to lose everybody out here…" Jackie said her voice filled with tears. Lissa could feel the flurry of emotions around her, love, fear, a hint of betrayal, and so many more that they all blended together until she couldn't tell what they were anymore she could barely tell which emotions came from who, which was confusing.

"He died fast and if we've any choice about it, that's they way we should all go." Jackie started to cry and Riddick said softly behind her, "Don't you cry for Johns, don't you dare." Riddick walked off with Lissa following before Fry could stop her. He walked to a skeleton of a creature and discovered that they had a blind spot. "Blind spot" he whispered.

"Shall we pray together?" Imam said causing Riddick to drop the missing eye bone and sit down by Imam "I have already prayed with the others, it is painless."

"It's pointless."

"Because you do not believe in God, does not mean that God does not believe in you."

"You think someone can spend half their life in a slam, a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he can start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? Got it all wrong holy man, I absolutely believe in god and I absolutely hate the fucker." Riddick said tying knots and then looking at Imam, who said,

"He is with us none the less."

"One of your boys is already dead, how much faith do you have left Father?" Imam didn't answer; he didn't have to because right at that moment Lissa came walking around the corner eyes wide as she tried to see in the She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had followed emotions, one in particular. Love.

"Lets go Lissa, Holy man." Feigning surprise Lissa spun around to see Riddick close enough to her that she had to jump back a few feet.

"Oh Riddick its just you. You surprised me!" she smiled at him. "We leaving?" she asked and he nodded, she suspected that he suspected, which he did, that she hadn't been surprised by him. "I'll go tell the others." And with that she tried to run off to tell the others that it was time to get ready to go although after having not completely recovered from the attack of the brand new power she kept falling because her balance had been thrown out of whack. Imam watched Riddick who watched the small girl leave before raising his suspicions about the two of them.

"Riddick?"

"What?"

"Never mind I'll ask Helena and Alexis." then there was silence until they reached the group. A few minutes later Riddick was silently talking to Alex,

_Is your sister alright? She looked rather clumsy earlier. Not to mention she's a REALLY bad liar…_

_Who? Lissie-chan? Yeah we all know she's not the best liar … that's me. She's ok, doing a lot better now. She can actually walk in a straight line. Hasn't tried flying yet but she will soon. Could it be that you Richard B. Riddick, _like_ Lissie-chan? _Alex replied happily.

_Now why would you say that?_

_Oh, just a hunch. ...Tell me how you really feel about my sister Riddick._

"I love her." Riddick said.


	6. Escape

**A Whole New World 2**

**Escaping The Night**

**Ch. 6: **

**Escape.**

_Dear readers, I am sad to say this will be the last chapter of part two of A Whole New World. I'm glad that this 4-part story has made it so far in such a short time. Next time join Alex, Helena, and Lissa as they fight off evil professors, convince the world that Voldemort is back, and fall in or out of love. Thank you for reading._

_Yours always, _

_Lissa Marie Rodgers._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I only see one way." Riddick said above the noise as if what he'd just said had the equivalence of a 'hi' or 'how are you'. "That way. It's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl between you."

"What about the cells?" Imam asked as Riddick walked past.

"I'll take those."

"Can I help? I'm telekinetic so I can levitate them so it's not so hard on you." Helena said concentrating on making the cells rise about a foot off the ground. "That's about the best I can maintain right now."

"Move" Riddick said.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fry asked.

"MOVE!" he yelled and every one started running. A large cloud of creatures flew at them grabbing the youngest boy, Ali as they flew past. Suddenly it started raining blue stuff. Fry stopped and looked at her hands. "Do not look up!" Fry looked up any way. "Do not look up!!" Riddick repeated.

"They're Killing each other?!" Riddick grabbed her before she could get hit with a falling creature's body. Soon every one, but the sisters, was looking up.

"Move! Keep movin'! Keep movin'!" they were running again they needed to catch up to the three sisters who hadn't gotten too far ahead.

They went through the canyon and a creature slashed the last of Imam's boys, he was saved this time. Riddick continued to move.

"Riddick Wait!" Jackie called. He kept moving. "Riddick!"

"Riddick wait!" Lissa yelled at his back.

He didn't stop. Not even for her. He almost paused but decided against it, A 'better them then me' feeling. A creature spotted Jackie and flew towards her. It knocked down a bone, which pinned her to the ground. The beastie tried to pound its way through the bone. Jackie screamed and Riddick turned around. Fry pick up a flashlight and aimed it at the beastie. "Get off of her!" Riddick almost left. But he then turned and came to Jackie's rescue. He sliced the creature open all it's inner organs falling out.

"He did not know who he was fucking with."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lissa said placing a hand on one of the bones and squeezing her eyes shut.

"No time for that now Lissie." Helena said as she and Alex helped her get moving again. Then to make matters worse it started to rain. Riddick laughed

"So where the hell's your god now?"

"Riddick! Are we close? Just tell me that the settlement is right there!"

"We can't make it." He said quietly. Speaking for both the group and of his relationship with 16-year old Lissa. Just seconds later Imam's last boy was snatched by a beastie and Riddick found a small cave for them to hide in. "Hide here! Now!"

"But Riddick…" Lissa started eyes growing huge and the color hard to distinguish between blue and grey. 'Please don't do this…' is what they said but Imam took her small hand and brought her inside the cave.

Once they were all in Riddick blocked the entrance. "Why is he still out there?" Jackie asked.

"Because he's saving his own ass that's why." Alex said closing her eyes. Lissa sat there hating her new power because she could feel every emotion around her. Betrayals, love, adoration, fear; there was so much fear she could practically taste it.

"He's not coming back is he?" Alex almost said, yeah he'll be back. But she decided to keep her mouth shut and maybe, just maybe she could get a little sleep. She was tired, so were her sisters'. She could see it on their faces, in their eyes. They'd had a hell of a day and it wasn't getting any better.

Fry had gone out to meet Riddick. He opened the doors for her, "Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman."

"I promised them that we'd go back with more light."

"Did you? Hmm."

"What are you afraid?" He laughed.

"Me, afraid?"

"Come on Riddick, there's got to be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race."

"Truthfully I wouldn't know how."

"Well then just give me more light for them, I'll go back by myself."

"Ok, there you go."

"Please just come with me."

"I got a better Idea, come with me."

"You're fucking with me I know you are."

"You know I am? You don't know any thing about me. I will leave you here. Step inside." She knelt in the rain.

" I can't" she whispered.

"Sure you can."

"I can't." She repeated soflty.

"Here I'll make it easy on you." He stuck out his hand, "Take my hand. Come on. Come on. Look, no one's gonna blame you. Save your self, Carolyn." She was on her knees now crying. "Come on." He said walking down the ramp towards her. He helped her on to the ramp. "good girl." But he wasn't expecting her to tackle him.

"No! Now, you listen to me, _I_ am the captain of this ship. And I am not, Leaving _anyone_ on this rock with those fucking things. Even if it means--" He flipped her over then spun her around and pulled her towards him. His shiv was at her neck now.

"Get that thing off my neck."

"Shut up! You'd die for them?"

"I would try for them."

" You didn't answer me."

"Yes I would Riddick I would die for them."

"How interesting." He said removing the blade.

In the cave Lissa had her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex had her head on top of Lissa's. Helena was sprawled across their laps. There were scratches at what was effectively the cave door. It fell away to reveal Fry and then Riddick. Riddick smiled at the sight the sisters made. They looked at him not surprised he was back.

"Never had a doubt!" Jackie said.

"Anyone not ready for this?" The sisters slowly got to their feet even though they looked seriously tired.

"There is my god Mr. Riddick." Soon they were on their way back to the skiff by light of weird glowworms.

Riddick ran around the corner after every one and played hide and seek with a creature.

He ran into fry, He was hurt badly.

"Ok, Hold onto me. I said I'd die for them not you, lets move." They were two steps further when she was snatched by a hungry beastie.

"Not for me!!!!!" Riddick said loudly. He climbed on board only to be stopped by Lissa. She muttered something under her breath and healed his bleeding wounds. When she was done she put her hands on his chest and whispered,

"I can't love you Riddick. I'll always like you a lot and love you in a way but a relationship would never work out between us. After all I'm only 16. I'm sorry, I tried." Lissa then walked away and sat between her two sisters. Riddick started the skiff up and Imam said,

"With so much prayer to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin."

"I know where I'd start." Jackie commented looking at Riddick, who then shut every thing down. "Riddick what're you doing? Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

"We can't leave…" Riddick said, "With out saying good night," he finished after a moment of silence. He quickly started everything back up and blew, literally blew the creatures away.

"A lot of questions, who ever we run into. Could even be a merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you?" Jackie said quietly.

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead. he died somewhere on that planet."

A few minutes later Jackie turned around and saw the sisters vanishing before her very eyes. "WHOAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" She said loudly eyes wide.

"Bye Jackie! Bye Imam, Riddick." Alex said while Lissa and Helena simply waved, and then they were gone. Off to another world and maybe, just maybe this time they'd do better.


End file.
